


Rubbed the wrong Way

by tmchen



Series: Taking things literal [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Cas takes things literal, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen





	Rubbed the wrong Way

The two Winchesters and the angel had driven across town for dinner, but Dean had gone on ahead into the diner alone. Sam and Cas had been talking about some intellectual shit the whole ride and they weren't finished when they'd pulled up at the restaurant. They were so caught up in their conversation that they'd hardly even noticed this. Dean was slightly annoyed. He hadn't listened to them because he'd been too distracted by his growling stomach. And he wasn't going to wait for them to get their asses out of the car now. He was too hungry for polite shit like that.

So now Dean was sitting in a booth of the small diner waiting for both the food as well as for Sam and Cas to join him. Finally Sam came in and squeezed his large body into the narrow booth opposite Dean. Dean looked around for Cas but there was no trace of his angel anywhere.

"Where's Cas?"

"I don't know. He just suddenly left. I don't know what happened." Sam told him.

"Why would he just leave? Did you do something?"

"I didn't do anything. One minute we're just arguing a point and the next minute he' gone. I don't know why. Maybe I said the wrong thing accidentally? Didn't know Cas was this touchy."

"What exactly did you say?" Dean demanded, decidedly unhappy about the possibility that Sam might have somehow hurt Cas' feelings. And also he was a little disappointed that his angel wasn't here with them now. He enjoyed just spending time with Cas and he'd been looking forward to just having Cas sitting next to him in the booth, thighs touching, trying to get him to try some of Dean's favorite foods. He could never get enough of that.

"Nothing." Sam replied to Dean's question. "I mean, we were just talking. I don't even really remember about what anymore." Sam was defending himself against Dean's accusations but luckily at that point he was saved by the arrival of the food. Dean was effectively silenced by this but he continued to glare at Sam the entire time he ate.

When they were done eating they drove straight back to their motel. Dean had been tempted to try and make Sam walk back, should he have been careless enough to go to the bathroom or something like that. But Sam, knowing Dean well, had anticipated this and he hadn't let his older brother out of his sight.

Pulling into the motel's parking lot, they spotted a familiar figure wearing a trench coat standing there, obviously waiting for them.

"Hey Cas, you're back. Sorry if I rubbed you the wrong way or something earlier." Sam said as soon as he'd gotten out of the car.

Cas looked at him puzzled, head tilted to one side. "You didn't 'rub' me at all, Sam." he stated very matter-of-factly. "You never have. Only Dean does that." he clarified, looking away from Sam and over to Dean who had moved to stand beside the angel.

The older Winchester was suddenly very busy inspecting the ground around his shoes, hoping he didn't blush or anything unmanly like that. Sam was half laughing, half coughing in surprise about that statement. Cas' directness never failed to amuse and surprise him. And he enjoyed seeing his brother squirm a little. Dean should really have gotten used to their relationship by now, and it wasn't like Sam didn't know about them. So really there wasn't a reason to be embarrassed.

"Urgh, too much information, Cas." he said nevertheless. Who could tell what else the angel might add to his earlier statement. Better not take any risks. "I meant, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way earlier. You left very suddenly."

"Oh, no Sam, not to worry. I got called away by one of my brothers and I had to go to him immediately. But now I'm back to stay the night." He looked at Dean again as he said that last sentence. This time Dean looked back at him and deliberately put a hand on Cas' back, just to let it slowly slide down until it rested on the angel's ass. He left it there and Cas didn't object.

"That is good news." Dean smiled. "Maybe we can explore how to rub you the right way then." he said suggestively, having completely overcome his earlier embarrassment now. He winked at Sam as he led his angel towards their room.

Sam stood in the parking lot for another moment, before he too went to his room. He was really happy that they had started getting separate rooms now, because he suspected that nothing would be able to distract Dean and Cas from each other anymore tonight.


End file.
